At the right time
by You-Me-Handcuffs
Summary: Alex Kingston and Matt Smith are good friends ... until a night of drinking changes everything.


**Hi! .. this is my first Mattex, I hope you like, sorry if there are any errors, english is not my natural language and I thanks my friends marie and bere that helped me with translation, I hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter 01**

-Come on! Don't be a party killer Alex!... Said Karen

-Really, it's time for me to go home, Alex tried to apologize

After some weeks of shooting, the cast decided to celebrate, so they went to a very intimate bar. At the beginning Alex was reluctant to go, but since her plans included going to her hotel room for the rest of the night; she decided to join her cast mates.

-What would you do on your hotel room? Just be alone? The redheaded was questioning her, unless that… you are going to meet with someone?... She said winking at Alex

-No! of course not.., but it's late Karen and I've already drank too much.

-But if you just started drinking…

-What's going on? And why are you gesturing so much Karen? Asked Arthur

-Alex wants to go back to her hotel. She said pouting.

-As if I was needed for the fun to continue.

-We do need you!... the Pond family needs to celebrate that we are all together, said Arthur.

-Yeah!, cheers for the Pond family! He said while he gave Alex a shot of tequila.

-I've already drunk too much, Alex tried to refuse the drink, but she ended accepting it.

-to the bottom dear, like your father! He said drinking and laughing.

After some minutes they convinced Alex to stay.

-Can I join you Pond family? the three of them turned around when they heard Matt's voice, who until that moment was at Steven Moffat's table.

-You're more than welcome son, and he gave Matt a shot

-How are we?

-Excellent!... said Arthur joking.

-Miss Kingston, why so quiet?

-I'm just waiting for Karen to fulfill her promise.

-Which promise?

-She said that she'd drink the whole bottle of tequila if I stayed here, but instead of doing that she is just giving shots to everyone.

-Hey! Karen protested I'll do it. I can order a new bottle when this one is gone, don't be so selfish. She said between laughs.

Hours passed and the laughter increased. Suddenly Matt fixed his sight on Alex, he had never seen her so uninhibited. She was wearing jeans that accentuated her ass and a black strained blouse that showed her lace bra.

- What? She smiled playfully at Matt.

-Eh? …

-Why are you staring at me?

-So now I can't watch you?

-Of course you can, I just wanted to know why were you staring at me that way.

-Which way?

Just as she was about to answer, Karen interrupted her.

-Here is the proof! She said while she put the empty bottle of tequila at the center of the table.

-Ok you kept your promise, mommy.

-And you? What's going on with this bottle it's still half full.

-We still have time.

-Ok , ok, she turned around leaving her alone with Matt

-Are you seriously going to finish that bottle?

-I don't think I'll be able to drink it. I've already drank too much. She answered smiling.

-I could help you… he took the bottle and drank directly from it.

-Ahhgg he said after the big glup he took.

-Well thanks for the help.

-I'll do anything to save that ass.

-Pardon?

-I mean to help you keep your promise

-Yeah sure, sure.

It was past midnight, when Karen left the place with Arthur by her side, she was so drunk that he had to help her walk. Steven had also left, so Alex, Matt and some crewmembers were still there.

-I think it's time for me to go. Said Alex slurring

-Haha you're drunk, laughed Matt.

-Shut up! It's not true.

-So if you're not drunk, walk in a straight line

-I won't do that in here!

-Then you are drunk Miss Kingston

-I'm leaving she said while standing up.

-No, no I won't let you go like this.

-I'm ok don't worry I'll take a cab.

-I'll walk you home then.

-Hotel…

-Oh ok I'll walk you to the hotel.

-As you wish.

While they were in the cab, they couldn't stop laughing of the things they were saying.

-Thank you, said Matt to the driver.

-What are you doing?

-I said I'd walk you to the hotel.

-We're here now, you can go home.

-Come on Alex you can barely walk.

-That's not true!... she was about to climb the steps to the entrance of the hotel, when she nearly fell down.

-Are you ok?

-Yes, haha everything is spinning, she said laughing.

-Come on, he said and took her by the arm.

-You are drunk too! She complained.

-Not as much as you my dear.

Both of them took the lift and once they were there, Matt couldn't stop staring at Alex, this time he was smiling.

-What are you laughing at?

-You look really silly Kingston.

-Ohh shut up please.

-Let me finish, silly but sexy, I've never seen you drunk.

-Ohh such a nice compliment, she said sarcastically.

At that moment the doors opened.

-This is my floor Matt.

-Great and where is your room?

-Come on, no one is going to kidnap me from here to my room.

-You can never know Alex

They walked to her room

-Thanks for walking me Matt, she said as she opened the door.

-You're welcome.

Alex was leaning on the door…- Good night.

-You looked beautiful today Kingston.

Alex didn't know what to say.

-I'm sorry it wasn't my intention to make you uncomfortable; I just wanted you to know.

-Why? She said from the door.

-I guess, I would not do it if I were sober.

-Matt…..

-Shh….

Matt kissed her slowly, he barely touched her lips, Alex couldn't move, then she let herself fall on the kiss, she didn't know if it was the desire or the alcohol. Matt was a handsome without a doubt, so she used her tongue to kiss him more passionate.

At that moment, Matt took her face, and with clumsy steps they entered the room and he shut the door with his foot.

The kiss grew more profound, when his hands grabbed her ass. That ass that he had desired so much for months. Alex was moaning.

-I need you. Those where Matt's first words after they entered the room.

Suddenly Alex broke the kiss.

-This is not ok.

-Come on, you also want this to happen- He said as he kissed her neck.

Alex was confused.

-I won't do anything you don't want, he whispered.

Alex didn't say a word.

-Do you want me to leave? -

-No.

At that moment Alex took his face and kissed him with passion, walking to the bed.

It was there where she helped him remove his shirt, she kissed his chest, even though she wouldn't admit it, she missed being with a man. Since her divorce more than a year ago, she hadn't been with anyone.

Matt wasted no time and took her shirt revealing the bra that had been driving him crazy all night; he removed it and hold her breasts giving them a soft massage. Still standing at the side of the bed. Matt led her to the bed and lay down over her, then he started kissing and sucking her nipples.

Alex was moaning while both of them took off their pants. Matt was marveled with the sight in front of him. He had Alex all for himself, his tongue traveled from her breasts to her waist, kissing and licking he came to her sex, Alex sighted, he removed her panties, and licked her, making Alex arch her back, he licked her again making circles with his tongue.

Alex was whispering his name while he put a finger inside her, the loud moan she gave aroused Matt even more. After an amazing oral session, he was more than ready, so he separated her legs and penetrated her, his trusts where slow and soft at the beginning, but then became stronger, this time Alex guided him to change positions and now it was her who was in top, taking control of the trusts. Matt was marveled watching her.

Alex moved making circles with her hips, and was making Matt moan of pleasure.

-I'm coming Alex. He said his voice quivering.

-Do it!

Both of them had a big orgasm soak with sweat.

Alex leaned on his chest, while Matt kissed her hair. They had a great night.

-I didn't know you had those skills Kingston.

-You don't know me dear. She smiled

Both of them fell sleep due to the tiredness.

TBC


End file.
